1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical receptacles and, more specifically, discrete media jacks that are configured to physically receive and electrically couple with two media connectors such as an RJ type connector and a PC card type connector.
2. Present State of the Art
Electrical apparatus, such as personal computers, cellular telephones, and personal information managers (PIMs), are becoming increasingly dependent upon their ability to electrically communicate or share information with other electrical apparatus. To facilitate this electrical communication, a variety of different types of electrical couplers have been developed. An electrical coupler includes a connector or plug and a corresponding jack. The jack typically includes an aperture or socket configured to receive the connector so as to establish electrical communication therebetween.
Select types of electrical couplers have been designed for use with PC cards. A PC card is a small thin card typically having a standard size. A connector formed at one end is configured to couple with the electrical apparatus. A jack is formed at the opposing end of the PC card is configured to couple with a desired outside line such as a telephone line or a network line. Disposed within the PC card is a circuit board providing the necessary circuitry to perform one or more intended functions. For example, in one type of PC card, the circuit board comprises a modem which enables the electrical apparatus to receive and transmit information over telephone lines. In another PC card, the circuit board enables the electrical apparatus to receive and transmit information with a network system over a network cable.
One conventional type of jack used for connecting a PC card to an exterior line comprises a thin plate which is retractable within the PC card. The plate has a top surface with an aperture formed therein. The aperture is configured to receive an RJ type connector such as an RJ-11, commonly referred to as a telephone plug.
Another conventional type of coupler used for connecting a PC card to an exterior line comprises a low profile PC card connector. The PC card connector includes a long thin plug. A corresponding jack is formed on the PC card and includes a long thin socket configured to receive the plug.
Each of the RJ type connectors and PC card type connectors have unique benefits and are used extensively in the electrical field. Unfortunately, they are not interchangeable in that an RJ connector cannot be inserted into a jack for a PC card connector. Accordingly, adapters are required to facilitate electrical communication between the different connector and jack configurations. Such adapters, however, complicate the connection process and are often lost or misplaced. Furthermore, due to space and size limitations, positioning two or more different types of jacks side by side on a PC card is impractical or at least a loss of valuable space.